bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ichibē Hyōsube
Ichibē Hyōsube (兵主部 一兵衛, Hyōsube Ichibē, im deutschen Manga Ichibee Hyosube) is ist Mitglied der königlichen Garde und war erstmals nach dem Angriff des Wandenreichs auf die Soul Society zu sehen. Er trägt den Titel "Priester der den wahren Namen nennt". Darüberhinaus scheint er unter der Königsgarde die Position des Anführers innezuhaben, jedenfalls bezeichnet ihn Yhwach als solchen. Erscheinung Ichibei ist ein etwas dickerer Mann dunkler Hautfarbe mit einem dicken schwarzen Vollbart und einer Glatze. Über seinem Kommandanten-Haori trägt er eine Kette aus riesigen Gebetsperlen. Auf seinem Rücken trägt er meist einen übergroßen Kalligraphie-Pinsel, bei dem es sich um sein versiegeltes Zanpakuto handelt. Desweiteren besitzt er orangefarbene Augen, bei denen die Pupillen in bestimmten Situationen verschwinden (möglicherweise in Zusammenhang mit seinen namensbezogenen Kräften). Persönlichkeit Ichibei scheint ein immer fröhlicher Geselle zu sein der sich von nichts die Laune zu verderben lässt. Obwohl er über den Kommandanten der Gotei 13 steht, redet er meist sehr kumpelhaft mit ihnen. Er scheint es nicht zu schätzen, wenn andere Personen seinen Namen unbedacht aussprechen oder ihn ohne ein Honorativsuffix (ein in der japanischen Kultur allgemein übliches und notwendiges Zeichen von Höflichkeit und Respekt, in der Regel "-san") anreden. Vergangenheit Er war wahrscheinlich wie alle Mitglieder der königlichen Garde ein Mitglied der Gotei 13. Es ist jedoch unbekannt zu welcher der 13. Kompanien er einst gehörte. Sein besonderer Verdienst für Seireitei war, dass er vielen Dingen in der Gesellschaft ihren Namen verlieh, so erfand er z.B. die Ausdrücke Zanpakuto, Shikai und Bankai. Aus diesem Grund kennt er beispielsweise auch den wahren Namen eines jeden Zanpakutos. Thousand Year Blood War Saga Nachdem die Soul Society vom Wandenreich angegriffen und Yamamoto sowie mehrere andere Shinigami dabei getötet wurden, erschien die königliche Garde um beim Aufbau der Soul Society zu helfen. Die überlebenen Kommandanten begrüßten die Mitglieder der königlichen Garde. Ichibei Hyōsube begrüßte die Kommdanten freundlich und erklärte den Grund für ihren Besuch. Weiterhin wollte er auch dass Ichigo sie zu ihren Reichen begleitet. Als Ichigo fragte ob sie ihm helfen könnten Zangetsu zu reparieren, erklärte Ichibei dass dies zwar nicht ginge, sie jedoch das Zanpakuto neu schmieden könnten. Wieder im Reioukyuu, klärte Ichibei Ichigo auf, dass dieser, bevor er zum Seelenkönig oder wieder zurück zu Soul Society oder nach Hueco Mundo könne, erst all ihre Reiche (in denen die jeweiligen Mitglieder der Königlichen Garde herrschen) besuchen müsste, damit er ausreichend vorbereitet ist. Weiterhin erklärte er, dass der Königsschlüssel, welcher Zugang zu der königlichen Dimension gewährt, in den Knochen der Mitglieder der königlichen Garde enthalten ist. Nachdem alles geklärt wurde machte sich Ichigo auf. Das letzte der fünf Reiche war das Reich von Ichibei. Als erstes kamen dort Renji und Rukia an. Nachdem sie gelernt hatten, mit der extrem hohen Reishikonzentration fertig zu werden wollte Ichibei sein Training mit ihnen beginnen. Unter anderem erfuhr Renji von ihm den wahren Namen seines Zanpakuto. Seinen nächsten Auftritt hat Ichibei während Yhwachs Invasion der Königsdimension. Während die übrigen Mitgieder die Aufgabe haben, die Eindringlinge am vermeintlichen Eingang zu den Palästen aufzuhalten, hat der Mönch seinen Posten an der wahren Pforte zum Königspalast bezogen, wo er für den Fall wartet, dass Yhwach es am Rest der Königsgarde vorbei schaffen sollte. Dies ist auch wenig später der Fall, sodass ein Kampf gegen den Quincyherrscher unausweichlich scheint. Obwohl Ichibei Yhwach schwer zuzusetzen scheint und ihm zeitweise seine Kräfte bzw seinen Namen raubt, übersteht Yhwach letztlich all diese Attacken und kann nach dem Aktivieren seiner The Almighty Kräfte den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Ichibei verliert dabei sein Leben, da er von seiner eigenen Attacke in Stücke gerissen wird. Als jedoch kurz darauf Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi und Ganju in der Königsdimension ankommen, ersteht er mit Ichigos Hilfe kurzerhand wieder auf. Er erklärt allerdings, dass es zu lange dauern würde, bis seine Kräfte wiederhergestellt seinen, und wendet sich daher an Ichigo mit der Bitte, den König der Seelen unter allen Umständen zu beschützen, da sein Tod den Zusammenbruch aller Welten bedeuten würde. Fähigkeiten und Stärke Als Mitglied der königlichen Garde verfügt Ichibei über gewaltiges Reiatsu und kämpferische Fähigkeiten, die die eines Kommandanten der Gotei 13 weit übersteigen. Auch die Tatsache, dass er als bisher einziger Gegner längere Zeit mit Yhwach mithalten bzw. sogar die Oberhand über diesen gewinnen konnte, zeigt seine immense Stärke. Yhwach selbst bezeichnete ihn als Anführer der Königsgarde und somit theoretisch als stärksten aller Shinigami. Darüberhinaus verfügt Ichibei über ein extrem schnelles Shunpo, so war er in der Lage, den durch Senri Tsuutenshou davongeschleuderten Yhwach einzuholen. Auch seine Defensive ist beachtlich, so konnte er einige Kido -artige Geschoße von Yhwach mit halber Kraft zwischen seinen bloßen Handflächen abfangen, oder dessen Blut Vene durch bloße Anstrengung aus den Adern seiner linken Körperhälfte zurückdrängen. Schließlich kann er hochrangige Kido-Sprüche ohne Inkantation beschwören, welche trotzdem noch stark genug sind, um im Kampf gegen einen Feind wie Yhwach etwas ausrichten zu können. Namensbasierte Kräfte: Wie bei den anderen Mitgliedern der königlichen Garde scheint ein Teil seiner Fähigkeiten mit seinem Verdienst bzw. seiner Erfindung für Seireitei zusammenzuhängen: Ein weiterer seiner Titel ist "Mönch, der den wahren Namen ausruft" (真名呼和尚, Manako Oshō). Ein Aspekt dieser namensbezogenen Kräfte ist es, dass Ichibei jedem, der seinen vollen Namen ausruft, die Stimme stehlen kann. Auch sein Zanpakutō spielt in Bezug auf diese Fähigkeiten eine Rolle: Im versiegelten Zustand "spaltet" der Pinsel, anstatt durch Fleisch zu schneiden, die Essenz des Namens aller Dinge, die er berührt. Dies hat zur Auswirkung, dass der betreffende Gegenstand konzeptionell um die Hälfte seiner Existenz - und damit seiner Kraft - reduziert wird. Sollte Ichibei sterben, so kann er dennoch telepathischen Kontakt mit einer Person aufnehmen, die sich seinen Überresten nähert. Diese muss dann seinen vollen Namen ausrufen, wodurch Ichibei einen Bruchteil der Kraft jener Person absorbieren und diese nutzen kann, um seinen Körper (ähnlich Orihime's restorativen Fähigkeiten) vollständig wiederherzustellen, egal wieviel noch davon vorhanden ist. Es ist unklar, wieviel Kraft genau Ichibei dafür absorbieren muss bzw. ob dies nur bei extrem starken "Spendern" funktioniert. Ichigo zeigte nach dem Prozess jedenfalls keinerlei Anzeichen von Schwächung bzw. schien den Schwund seiner Kraft überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Zanpakutō: Der Name seines Schwertes, welches gleichzeitig als Pinsel fungiert, lautet Ichimonji. 'Kidō: '''Ichibei scheint ein Experte sowohl auf dem Gebiet von Bakudō als auch Hadō zu sein, so beschwor er Hyapporankan ohne eine Inkantation und beherrscht darüberhinaus einzigartige, geheime Sprüche. thumb|208px|Senri Tsuutenshou Senri Tsūtenshō (千里通天掌, ''Himmelsdurchstoßende Hand von 1000 Ri): Bei dieser Technik lässt Ichibei in der Luft ein riesiges Abbild seiner eigenen Hand bestehend aus purem Reiatsu erscheinen (ähnlich dem Tenken), welche den Gegner dann über eine Strecke von 1000 Ri ''(eine antiquierte Maßeinheit, entspricht ca. 3,927km) zurückschleudert. Yhwach konnte jedoch seinen Flug abfangen, indem er sich selbst von hinten mit ''Sankt Bogen abschoß. Es gibt darüberhinaus zwei Variationen dieser Technik: Bei der einen erzeugt Ichibei anstelle einer Hand einen gigantischen Fuß, mit dem er den Gegner zerstampft, bei der zweiten nutzt er Senri Tsutenshou mit beiden Händen, um den Gegner zwischen den gewaltigen Handflächen zu zerquetschen. Ura Hadō: San no Dō — Teppūsatsu (裏破道: 三の道 — 鉄風殺, "'''Verbor''gener Zerstörungs-Spruch: Dritter Pfad - Eiserner Wind Mord"): Ein geheimer oder modifizierter Hadō-Spruch, bei dem Ichibei durch einen Handkantenschlag die Aura eines gewaltigen Drachenkopfes erzeugt. Dieser pustet einen starken Wind aus, welcher gegnerische Verteidigungsmaßnahmen buchstäblich wegbläst. Zitate *''Sie nehmen meinen Namen überaus leichtfertig in den Mund... Wundern Sie ich also nicht, wenn es Ihnen die Sprache verschlägt.'' zu Yhwach in SCHWARZ Bleach Manga; Kapitel 604, Seiten 16-17 Referenzen fr:Ichibē Hyōsube es:Ichibē Hyōsube pl:Ichibē Hyōsube id:Ichibē Hyōsube it:Ichibē Hyōsube pt:Ichibē Hyōsube en:Ichibē Hyōsube Category:Shinigami Category:Charaktere Category:Kommandanten Category:Königliche Garde Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere